The United Feuds of America
by Kaylindigo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the other nations met America's states? Well, you're about to find out! When you combine North and South, East Coast and West Coast, America himself and other countries, crazy stuff is sure to go down.


**A/N: I disappeared, but now I'm back! Senior year has been devouring my life so I haven't gotten around to the next chapter of 'Creation Of The Nations', but it'll come soon! So, this little story is just something for when I have free time. Just because I had my own idea for the states and thought, "Hey, the states need more love, so why not?"...that, and writer's block has stopped me from doing anything else. I have no idea how many chapters this will have and it's just for fun. Oh, and Prussia is a country again, his land is small, but he's there, so he can join the meetings again. Deal. He's just that awesome.**

**Warning: The countries (and states) in general.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hetalia nations, only the state OCs.**

* * *

The world meeting had gone downhill fast, just like the many before it. America, being the hero he was, had suggested that the nations try to ease tentions between each other by spending the weekend somewhere peaceful and mellow. Most of the nations, however, did not want to spend another hour, let alone weekend, with the idiots around them and protested madly. America just sat quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He began wondering how long he could keep up his carefree personality while he was surrounded by stress. Canada put his hand on his twin's shoulder and smiled sadly.

"At least you tried", America looked over at his brother with a small smile, then returned to trying to calm his headache.

"Not hard enough, apparently"

"Do you honestly expect me to spend the weekend with Froggy hanging over my shoulder the whole bloody time?", Britain ranted to America as he pointed to a giddy France.

"Ohonhon~ Do not flatter yourself. I have more _important _people that I can spend my time with~", France winked at Britain, who glared at him with malice.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!", the two nations began a heated argument after that. Punches were thrown and noses were broken. Germany and Prussia ran over to pull the two apart, growing tired of the constant fighting.

"Please-a! Can't we all just get along!", Italy was sobbing and latching onto Romano's arm, much to the older nation's disdain.

"Get off! Go hug the potato bastard! **No!** I take it back! Don't hug the potato bastard!"

"Potatoes originated in South Korea!", the young Korean smirked at an agitated China. Oh, how he loved annoying his older sibling.

"Shut the hell up, aru!", China barked at his younger sibling and slammed his hands on the table, causing Korea's smirk to turn into a grin.

"Nah!", Korea happily stuck out his tongue.

"I, like, totally think we should go on vacation. Some people could use it! They can be so cold and harsh and stuff", Poland waved at Russia and Lithuania quickly grabbed his hand and brought it to the table with a thud.

"Do not make him angry! Do you want him to send you to Siberia?!", Poland just arched an eyebrow at Lithuania, then started day-dreaming about fabulous ponies and cute outfits. Russia stared at Poland with a dark aura hanging over him that threatened to swallow the cheerful nation.

The meeting room erupted with pointless arguments that nobody would remember when they went home. Prussia and Germany had given up on trying to calm Britain and France and returned to their seats, frustration emanating off of them. Prussia looked up at the North American twins and smirked when they waved him over. He happily strolled over to them while dodging a few flying objects, courtesy of a still-pissed Britain.

"I haven't talked to you guys in ages! Not since the last World War anyway, how are my awesome little twin buddies?", Prussia put his arms around the two with a wide grin, Gilbird happily chirping on his head.

"I've been better", America groaned and put his head on the table, "-I just wish these guys would listen to me for once and not fight when I bring up ideas"

"You get used to it after you've been around as long as I have...the fighting...not the idiots, you never get used to them", Prussia joked and the three laughed lightly. The three continued their little conversation and were tempted to just leave. That is, until someone showed up.

"Hey, bro? I would have called, but I didn't know if you'd pick up 'cause of the meeting. Everyone has finally gone bat-shit crazy from being cooped up in one place for too long. California is trying to force Hawaii to find and wrestle an orca at the beach. Don't ask why, it's California. The others are just being asses and galavanting around the house. I don't feel like dealing with them all by myself"

Many of the countries turned towards the door to see an exact replica of America, but without glasses and he had light brown hair. He was wearing a gray hoodie with a blue 'D' imprinted in the center and had his hands in the pocket. The countries looked at America, then at the replica, then back at America. Canada smiled and waved at the newcomer, earning a grin and a wave back.

"Hey there, Delaware. We were just about to leave. The vacation idea was a total flop", America smiled sadly, not really registering what the state had just said because of his headache, and earning a pitiful smile from Delaware.

"Their loss. Can we hurry back? I hate leaving those insane bastards by themselves for too long", Delaware was a little fidgety at this point. It finally hit America. His many siblings were alone in a big place without him or his second-in-command.

"Did anyone else come with you?", America asked hopefully as he launched out of the chair towards the door.

"Virginia insisted on coming since we used her truck. We split up to find the meeting room...but she's probably gone and gotten herself lost. The keys are in the truck, we can get her later", Delaware smirked and ran out of the room. America frowned at the final statement, turned to excuse himself and proceded to follow the state. The nations left behind were just staring at the door. Canada and Prussia looked back at them with smirks that just shouted '_and you thought you knew him_'. Britain was the first to speak up.

"Who on earth was that?"

"Delaware, duh. Didn't you hear?", Prussia's smirk widened at the Brit, who looked somewhat shocked.

"Delaware? As in the state?"

Canada and Prussia nodded simultaniously as the island nation scratched his head.

"You would know all about America's situation if you had actually cared to ask. It's a shame that I would know and not you. You were his 'big brother' for how many years, now?", Prussia cocked his head with a smirk. Britain's face became flushed with embarassment.

"Well I-"

"Save it. Now if you do not mind, my half-sister is being harrassed by my half-brother while the beach house is getting torn apart and my brother may need medical attention afterwards", Canada nodded lightly before turning to run after the American. Britain did not know what to say, so he turned to France and Russia.

"You two sold him land, did you know about this?"

"No. I never imagined there would be personifications of his states"

"Da! I knew", they turned to Russia with surprise, "-Alaska was a sweet boy, but he was a frozen wasteland, so I sold him. It turns out there was gold on his land. I did not know this until it was too late", Russia said with a smile that could freeze an entire ocean, "-he's terrified of me, for some odd reason"

Britain and France exchanged a few looks before looking back at the door.

"It doesn't make sense. Why didn't I know about this?", Britain stomped towards the door, only to be grabbed by France.

"Maybe because you had been a tyrant and the states did not trust you enough to show themselves", France frowned at the island nation. Britain ripped himself away from France and glared at him.

"I'll have you know that some of his people were still loyal to me! So, why would their state not show themselves to me?"

"You were hurting Big Bro something terrible, and none of us quite appreciated that. We states stuck with him because he wanted what was best for us, and he is family. Oh, and I've come for the belongings that I _know _he has forgotten...", a feminine voice with a southern twang flowed into the room. Britain turned to see a lightly tanned girl with wavy dark brown hair and side bangs. She had a white tee and camo cargo pants. Her arms were crossed as she glared at the Brit with her hazel eyes.

Russia looked at her with a smile and pointed to America's (wait for it) forgotten bag. She nodded and walked to the table to snatch up the bag. "Thank God you people are loud or I'd never have found this place", she stated and turned to come face-to-face with Russia. Her eyes hardened even more as she locked eyes with the towering nation.

"Russia", she nodded curtly.

"Virginia. Since Delaware and America are unavailable at the moment, could you deliver a message to Alaska for me?", he smiled happily as Virginia shoved past him without hesitating.

"You know he is terrified of you. Leave the poor boy alone or I'll sick my foxhounds on you again"

"You're as sweet as ever, dear Virginia", Russia said smoothly as he smiled at her.

**"Where are the keys?! I thought you said they were here!"**

**"She must've taken them with her!"**

**"Well do you have a spare?"**

**"No! Why the hell would I? It's her truck!"**

**"I was just asking!"**

**"Maple! Just call Virginia and tell her to come out!"**

Shouts could be heard from the parking lot beside the building and Virginia just sighed with a smile as she pulled out her keys and phone from her pocket. The phone rang and the room was filled with a bouncy country tune.

"Coming~ Big Bro forgot his bag...of course I have the keys...no, I will drive...speeding will get us sent to jail...Hawaii will not die, she swims better than all of us...fine, be there in a sec...then don't try to abandon me next time, _Delaware_", Virginia ended the call with a few silent curse words and turned towards the open window, stepping on the ledge. The room was filled with a few gasps as the state leapt out of the window and into a tree, jumping from branch to branch until she met the ground with a pleasant thump.

"What the hell?!", Romano yelled as Italy began flailing his arms.

"She's one of America's siblings, that's for sure...", Germany mumbled to himself, smiling lightly.

"She's such a show-off...just like her brother", Cuba scoffed to nobody in particular.

"Maybe it's a good thing we've never met his states", Japan shuddered lightly.

Murmers of agreement echoed throughout the room as distant yelling could be heard in the parking lot.

**"We've been gone for too long!"**

**"Calm down, Delaware! We parked right here!"**, a moment of silence, **"...shit...I forgot to lock up the recreational shed****!"**

**"What?****!"**

**"What else is wrong?"**, the calmed voice of a collected Canada.

**"Nebraska and Kansas tend to get violent with sports-related things"**, an explaination from Virginia.

_Silence._

**"Fuck! Hurry! Drive, dudette!"**, America had now lost it.

Tires screeching echoed throughout the surrounding area as the black truck sped off into the distance. Silence descended upon the room as the nations tried to gather what just happened.

"So...the meeting is over?", Spain chirped from his seat right beside Romano, who glared at him.

"Ja, we meet in London next month. Drive safely", Germany sighed and gathered his belongings, along with his brother, before heading out of the door.

"We need to visit those little guys. It's been too long", Prussia grinned at Germany, who just groaned.

"At least let my headache calm down before we go over there-"

"We're coming, too, ve~", Italy was dragging Romano behind him as he ran to catch up with the German brothers. Yea, I know, since when did Italy choose to run?

Germany groaned inwardly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did Prussia have to suggest such a thing when other nations were hanging around?

"We should spy on them! It would be fun!", Italy chirped as he stopped in front of Germany.

Britain, France and Russia overheard Italy's comment and soon joined in with smirks. Germany knew that his headache would only get worse.


End file.
